


An Old Friend

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ Castlevania | Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: A particular white-haired vampire pays Vlad a visit. (Written in Memory of Micheal Lindsay, Joachim's VA)





	An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Старый друг](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340188) by [fandom Castlevania 2020 (fandomCastlevania2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomCastlevania2020/pseuds/fandom%20Castlevania%202020), [Mitlaure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure)

> In Memory of Micheal Lindsay

Dracula sighed as he sorted through countless papers, all requests for aid and medicine and addressed to his wife. Lisa herself had passed out at her desk while working on the orders and was placed on the couch by her husband, a blanket draped over her sleeping form. Ever since she entered the third trimester, she could fall asleep at a moment’s notice in the oddest of places. Once, he had found her asleep standing at the stovetop.

As he went over one letter asking for help with insomnia, a light tapping at his window caught his attention. When he looked over, he found a certain white haired vampire waving at him.

He nearly tripped over his feet as he scrambled to them, the latch clicking as he unlocked it and opened the window, “Joachim!” he hissed in a hushed voice, “What are you doing here!?”   
“What, I can’t visit a pal without an interrogation?” he chuckled nonchalantly, “Mind inviting me in? There’s a terrible chill in the air.”

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose, “Okay, first of all you can’t feel the cold. Second, you don’t have to be invited into homes. You’re older than me, you should know this.”

“Oh, I know.” he says, “I just didn’t want to be rude.”

“Fine, come inside.” he sighs, stepping aside. Joachim smiled and climbed through the window, taking note of his surroundings.

“A little plain for my tastes, but very cozy.” he comments as his eyes fall onto Lisa, “Oh, is this your human wife?”

“Yes, and you you wake her I will eat your heart.” he warns as he walks over to the liquor cabinet, “Do you have any preferences?”

Joachim shrugs, “Whatever you’re having.” he says as he sits himself at the table, watching as Vlad joins him with two cups and a bottle of cabernet. 

“Are there any particular reasons for your visit?” Vlad asks as he pours them each a glass, “Another mob of villagers at your tail? Perhaps another ancient eldritch creature you’ve somehow pissed off?”

“Christ, must something be wrong for me to visit an old friend?” he scoffed, taking a sip of his glass.

“So nothing’s wrong?”

“... there might have been an angry mob or two, but nothing I couldn’t handle.” he says as he looks to the side.

Vlad chuckles, “Why am I not surprised?” he asks himself as he takes a drink.

“You know me, if I don’t leave chaos in my path then I must be doing something wrong.” he proudly decrees, “Anywho, what’s up with you and the human?”

“ _ Lisa _ .” Vlad corrects, “She’s an amazing woman. I’m lucky to have her as my wife, and I love her. There’s nothing more to it.”

Joachim hums in thought, “I suppose humans can be interesting when they’re not dying of plague or tearing each other apart in pointless wars.” he concedes. Vlad hums in agreement.

“We’re working to open a clinic, but it’s been difficult.” he sighed, “People around here don’t take kindly to what they can’t understand, but she still thinks she can change everyone’s mind. It’s… frustrating at times.”

“Humans are annoyingly stubborn, though it seems to me you find hers admirable.” 

“Oh it is.” Vlad assures, looking like a lovestruck farm boy, “She marched up to my castle and called me rude before demanding I teach her medicine. How could I not fall in love with her spark?”

“Whatever floats your boat.” Joachim shrugs as he finishes off his glass and holds it out for more, “If you ask me, love it overrated.”

He stares at him unamused, “I wasn’t asking you, but honestly why did I ever entertain the idea you’d keep your mouth shut?”

Nonetheless, he still refills Joachim’s glass, “Tell me, where have your travels taken you recently?”

“Oh I just got back from visiting Russia, very lovely place this time of year. You know, their art is something rather interesting.”

“Hang on, I think I’ve got some pheasant we can pick on.” Vlad says as he stands, “But please do continue.”

* * *

Lisa grumbled as she woke from her, her body heavy and begging to stay under the covers for just a few more minutes. The sound of running water is what finally got her mind off of sleep and sitting up, hand resting on her stomach, “Oof, you’re really running your poor mother through the wringer, you know?” she says to her unborn child. She feels it roll over inside of her as if to say it knew and didn’t care. She chuckled, rocking herself a few times to gather enough momentum to get to her feet. The source of the running water became clear when she saw her husband at the sink, washing two cups and plates.

“Vlad?” she blinks, mind slow and still in the throes of sleep, “Was someone here?”

“Oh, hello lover.” he looks up and smiles as she walks over, kissing her cheek, “Just an old friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Joachim was and still is one of my favorite characters in the whole franchise, so I was very upset to hear about his VA's, Micheal Lindsay's, death. Afterall, who can forget such a unique voice, his lines are always the first thing I think about when I think about Joachim and my favorite thing about him. I wish his family the best.


End file.
